<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing With Fire by dorulean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675964">Playing With Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorulean/pseuds/dorulean'>dorulean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorulean/pseuds/dorulean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysandre has some words for Archie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aogiri | Archie/Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing With Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the passing idea that Archie and Lysandre had a thing...</p><p> </p><p>But passing ideas can’t just stay passing ideas, can they?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Archie tried his very hardest to get out of Lysandre’s bed as quietly as possible. Lysandre was a light sleep. Archie rolled over like a boulder up a hill until he felt the edge of the mattress. Then, he peeled away the burgundy sheets that were wrapped around his body. He stopped when Lysandre rolled over--now facing Archie. The Team Aqua leader stared back at the Team Flare leader like he’d been caught stealing from a PokeMart--eyes wide, anticipating Lysandre to open his.</p><p> </p><p>But Lysandre’s eyes didn’t open.</p><p> </p><p>Archie let out a silent sigh, then, just as quietly, rolled onto his feet. The floor cracked under his feet, eliciting an echo that Archie was sure would wake Lysandre.</p><p> </p><p>But the red-haired man was still asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Archie let out another silent breath of relief. Now was the hard part. He was completely naked, and his clothes were scattered <b>all over</b> the room. As quietly as he could, he found his tank top in a corner, his shorts on the bedside lamp, and his underwear dangling from the ceiling fan. Last night must’ve been <em> wild. </em></p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to make any more noise putting on his clothes, so he went straight for the living. But before he could cross through the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pitiful.” Lysandre said in his deep morning voice.</p><p> </p><p>Archie was caught red-handed. He had no choice but to face whatever was coming to him. “Ya watched me the whole time?” Archie’s morning voice was deeper than Lysandre’s.</p><p> </p><p>Lysandre adjusted himself, but didn’t get out of the bed. “Figured I’d at least enjoy a show before you abandoned me.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie leaned in the doorway and sighed. “I wasn’t <em> abandoning </em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s right.” Lysandre chuckled to himself. “You’ll be back the next time you need something to stick your dick in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I let you top last night!”</p><p> </p><p>Lysandre rolled his eyes. “You <em> completely </em> missed the point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what point are ya gettin’ at, ‘cause I gotta go!”</p><p> </p><p>Lysandre tossed a pillow at Archie, it was the closest throwable object besides the lamp. “Then go!”</p><p> </p><p>Archie stared down at the pillow that had smacked him in the face. “What’s yer problem? Did I do somethin’ wrong again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Other than being a complete idiot?” Lysandre jabbed. “No wonder Maxie left you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s what’s wrong?” Archie laughed to himself. “You wanna take Maxie’s place, don’tcha?”</p><p> </p><p>Lysandre grimaced. He hated when other people read his emotions. Especially a person like Archie. Boisterous. Care-free. Energetic. Thoughtful. Sexy…”Fuck.” Lysandre mouthed.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Archie taunted with his hand up to his ear. “I know you can talk louder than that. Especially after last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Lysandre threw another pillow at Archie. “Next it’s the lamp. Now get the hell out.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie chuffed and chuckled. “Whatever you say. Enjoy lookin’ at my ass when I walk out.”</p><p> </p><p>Lysandre put his hand on the base of the lamp. “Go. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>That was Archie’s cue to actually leave, so he hurried out of the door. Archie sat on Lysandre’s couch putting on his clothes. When he had all of his clothes on, he realized he forgot his socks. He went to go back into Lysandre’s room, but the Team Flare leader was standing there--now in a long robe that matched his bedding--holding Archie’s Sharpedo socks.</p><p> </p><p>“Your socks are as idiotic as <em> you.” </em> Lysandre insulted.</p><p> </p><p>Archie snatched his socks out of the other man’s hands. “Was that supposed to be an insult?”</p><p> </p><p>“It <em> was </em> an insult.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try again, <b>hothead.”</b></p><p> </p><p>Reading his emotions and out-insulting him. This wasn’t going to stand. “You have some nerve coming into <em> my </em> home and disrespecting me like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie pulled his Sharpedo socks on. “Oh, hush. Yer gonna be waitin’ by yer phone tonight, expecting me to come over, then we’ll do this all over again.”</p><p> </p><p>Three times Archie had disrespected him. That was the last straw. “Actually. It’s fine. I have better things to do than fuck around with some meathead with a redhead fetish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Redhead fetish?” Archie wasn’t expecting that. “Is that what you think this is?”</p><p> </p><p>Lysandre stepped forward toward Archie. The Team Flare leader was skinnier, but almost two whole heads taller than Archie. “I <em> know </em> that’s what this is! You have a whole <b>crew </b>of people to fuck, but here you are!”</p><p> </p><p>Archie shrugged. “What can I say? I like variety.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Variety. Now get the fuck out my house.”</p><p> </p><p>Archie sighed. “Yer always actin’ all stuck up and shit, Max-”</p><p> </p><p>“See?!” Lysandre dramatically pointed at Archie. “Maxie! You were gonna say-”</p><p> </p><p>“No I wasn’t!” Archie got defensive. “It...was a slip of the tongue, that’s all!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I remind you of Maxie! Admit it!”</p><p> </p><p>Archie moved to the front door and started to put on his shoes--the only piece of wear that was easy to find. “I’m outta here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good!” Lysandre barked. “Maybe we can call Maxie tonight and we can have a threesome. Wouldn’t that just be heaven for you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I said I’m outta here!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Archie opened the front door, then slammed it on his way out. Lysandre didn’t remind him of Maxie...did he? No, no. He’s just another fiery, short-tempered man with red hair and an evil organization…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuckin’ Arceus!” Archie groaned. “He does kinda remind me of Maxie! He even gets super red like Max when he’s angry...FUCK!”</p><p> </p><p>Archie pulled out his phone and sent a message to Maxie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Archie: we still on tonight</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, three dots appeared on the phone screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lysandre: I’m topping tonight.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Archie: finr by me</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dunno I just want more fics that aren’t love stories lol, or about love at all lol. </p><p>I’m in the middle of writing a Peony fic about his relationship with Rose. Flowers That Don’t Grow Back. It’s on my profile.</p><p>I just need...a moment of life, you know?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>